tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Neighborhood
Welcome to TDN where some TDI and New Contestants stay at for challenges and stuff. Contestants(CLOSED) Cody-First123 Tyler-First123 Radia-First123 Nate-124oeo Sandera-124oeo Jud-124oeo David - SMP100 Jake - SMP100 Henry - SMP100 Oreo-11347 Harriet-Sierrastalker Sami-Sierrastalker Amy-Sierrastalker Ezekiel-teamnoah123 Gavin-teamnoah123 Shawn- **** both by -Oatmeal. Oatmeal- **** by -Oatmeal. Lily- By Zoomer72 Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome contestants! Jake : Hey Tyler: Sup! Cody: Hi! Oreo:Hello! Chris: Okay, now I guess*Gives everyone here their keys to their house*It might be a little small and it only has 3 rooms which are Kitchen,Bedroom,and Bathroom. Radia: *Arrives*Hi! Oreo: Bye!*Runs with her stuff* Chris: Oreo, all the houses are in a oval over here*Points in front of himself*Yeah it starts from here.Oh, and one more thing*Hands Harriet,Amy,and Sami their keys*Also like I said before the houses only have 3 rooms. David and Henry : Hey Radia: *From the outside*I think Chris is right these houses look small. Oreo: Oatmeal???????*Runs up, Gives Him a hug* Oatmeal: Uhhh. Who are you? Shawn: Brooo, She gotta crush on yuouu~. Hey girlls~!!! Chris: Time for the pre-vote! Oatmeal-Shawn: Whatttt PREVOTE? Pre-Vote Oreo:I vote Shawn Chris: Only vote off one person but, its a double elimination! Ezekiel:Jud Gavin:Jud Lily: I guess I'll vote Shawn Shawn: I guess, I'll for vote Oreo. Since she looked mad for no reason. Oatmeal: I'll vote for Oreo. I guess, she's kind of off for hugging me. You cant RUSH the oatmeal. (Oreo: Remember Oatmeal? Survior Bamahamas??) (OATMEAL: Diff Show. Sorry.) Chris: Its a three way tie so far! Harriet:Jud. Sami:Jud. Amy:Oreo. Jud: Oreo Nate: Oreo Sandera: Jud. (First: You can still remember people from other camps just saying) Chris: This is dramatic. Oreo:Please I don't wanna go home right now *:(expression*) (Oatmeal: I choose not too. Unless it's the same season, and plus. I barely knew her. I just winked and she like kissed me. Were not even a thing.) Oreo:*Starts crying* Lily: Oh, it's okay Oreo! *starts patting her back* Radia: Yeah, you'll be fine.Anyways, I vote Shawn. Cody: Jud. Tyler: Jud. Jud: Sorry...................... *leaves* Chris: *Grabs Jud*Wait a second choose who leaves with you: Oreo or Shawn? Shawn: Come on bro, i'll keep the guy legacy on!~ Oreo: Please!!!! Shawn: -slid over to Radia- Why'd you vote for mee? Radia; I personally don't like people who make others cry. Shawn: shwanns sorry. pwease forgive me (: Lily: Don't take Oreo! Radia: Fine, I change my vote to someone else if you do too. Shawn: Fine Sweet-Cheeks. (; You first. Radia: I vote for Sami. Shawn: I'll channgee it to sami. (: Oatmeal: So will I. So the tie is now. Oreo and Sami. I think. Tyler: I switch to Sami! Chris: *Snatches Jud and Sami's keys*Jud and Sami see ya later! Day 1 Chat Shawn: -walks around with a cupcake- Anyone want it? Oatmeal: ME. Shawn: let me correct that any GIRL? Radia: Good luck with that. Lily: Maybe Oreo? She seemed pretty sad yesterday. Cody: Yeah, and she was almost voted off. Oatmeal: Woah. Me tooo~! Shawn: Fineee~ Ima good guy. -puts it at her door- Tyler: This neighborhood is really quiet except us. Radia: I know. Cody: Maybe, Chris bought the whole thing. Chris: I did. Oreo: *Walks out and almost kicks the cupcake* Shawn: Soo Radia, can i talk to you privately? Radia: *Rolls eyes*Sure. Shawn: -pulled her to the side- What was with the change of heart? Radia: I'm just trusting you and Oatmeal can stop hurting Oreo. Shawn: Fineee, Oatmeals..... not intrested. For the moment. Can you talk to her? Lily: Um, Oreo? Can we be like, friends? Harriet: *THROWS OUT TRASH* Radia: *To Shawn*Fine*Walks to Oreo*You okay? Chris: *Passes out the team lists*I hope you enjoy! Shawn: Good Luck, Radia. -wink and then walks away- Oatmeal: WHOS HUNGRY? I got food~ Harriet:*sits on fountain step and reads* Oreo:*Picks up cupcake* Shawn: Mmm. I'm fine with my team. Oatmeal: HELP MEEEE! Radia: Snakes... Tyler: Snakes!EXTREME! Cody: Hawks! Shawn: Snakess! Oatmeal: Hawks. T.T Cody: *High fives Oatmeal* Tyler: This is going to be awesome! Chris: Ima put you guys on Team chats! Lily:Ya Hawks! Snakes Chat Hawks Chat Harriet:Great. Just as boring.*picks up book again* Elimination Table